start of somthing new
by fischgrl
Summary: sixth year first fanfic story ever so help me out a bit plezz  JxL RxD No PETER
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evens was sitting in the back of her fathers car with her sister driving to Kings Cross train station. She looked over to see her sister staring at her.

"will you please stop staring at me?" Lily asked as her father parked at the station.

"I cant help that your such a freak." he sister spat.

"petuna cant you be nice for just a bit Lily is going to be gone for the year and you wont see her for a long time." there mother asked as they got out of the car.

"but mother what I don't understand is why I need to be mice if I don't have a care in the world to see her or go to drop her off at a train stiaon to go to a freak school." Petunia whined. As they walked into the train station.

"once more its not a freak school. So you can stop calling it that." Lily said

"yes it is look at what you bring there, robes,quils, you don't even have electric there and then you have sticks that you clam can do magic pft as if." she laughed

"you weren't laughing when my stick was lifting you off the ground." Lilly laughed as they got up to the barrier.

"see you cant even get to your train normally you need to walk thru a wall!" her sister yelled

"OI!firsty will you keep it down or the muggles will her ya!" A boy said as he and a group walked up to the Evens family.

"I am not a firsty I am a normal person unlike you freaks!" Petunia called

"tunie be nice to my friends!" Lily said stepping out to her friends.

"friends? Who knew that you had friends in that freak school." her sister laughed.

"Daddy Mom these are my friends, Dora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sirus Black, and James Potter." Lily said

"Oh so these are your friends that we have been hearing so much about." her mother said.

"well we are sorry that we have to met and run but the train will be leaving soon so we need to steal Lily away." James said

"oh yes Lily be good and study hard." her dad told her

they ran thur the wall and found a large scarlet train waiting for them.

"well shall we get an compartment?" Sirus asked as they got on the train to start there year off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer for this chap and the one before

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters if I did the movies would not be out at diff times and there would be some more books!

They found an empty compartment and got in.

"so boys how was your summer?" Lily asked sitting down by Remus.

"just a blast Lils you should have been there it was so fun we hung peter by his underwear when he went to the 'dark side'" Sirus laughed. Getting out a deck of cards.

"Ya it was a good summer the three of us just kinda hung out a lot and worked on our pranks." James said as he and Sirus started playing exploding snaps.

Lily and Remus watched there friends play and laughed when Sirus lost and James started to brag.

"so Lily how was your summer?" James asked starting a new game with Sirus.

"It was ok I guess. My sister brought her boyfriend home to meet mom and dad but she didn't expect me to be home and apparently she told him all about me being a witch so alls he could do was stare at me and my wand in my pocket. It was rather funny when he ducked behind the chair during dinner because I started mumbling in Latin." she said while pulling out a book.

"so wait he knows all about what you are and about us and nothing has happened to him? How can that even happen I thought that was breaking the rules or something." James said looking up at Lily.

"well nothing has happened yet so I guess not. And what a shame to I wouldn't mind if he didn't know about what I am its just to weird." Lily said opening her book and started to study. A half hour passed and the door opened.

"anything from the trolley dears?" the lady asked.

"um four of everything please." Sirus said handing her the money.

"you boys are going to be sick one day from eating all that candy." Lily laughed.

"nooo we are not going to be sick that's just nonsense that adults tell us to keep the candy to them selfs." Sirus said jamming in chocolate frogs into his mouth.

"Pads that made no scene what so ever." Remus said opening a box of every flavor beans and offering some to Lily. They sat and talked for a bit longer when the train came to a straight stop leaving Lily to be flung off her seat into James lap.

"hey nice catch." she laughed. He smiled at her and helped her up.

"wonder what that was about?" Remus asked as James looked out there door.

"well there's no one out in the hall way." he said closing and locking the door.

"so what do you think it is?" Lily asked as Remus and her looked out the window.

"Who knows." Sirus said

"well it may have something to do with those people walking to the train, but that's just a guess." Remus said as he and Lily backed away from the window and all four pulled there wands. Everything was quiet when they heard the door unlock itself and start to open James and Sirus turned and pointed there wands to the door while Lily and Remus kept theres at the window. The door opened all the way and there stood a small first year.

"what are you doin in the hall? Hurry and get in here!" James said pulling the first year in and relocking the door.

"sorry b-b-ut I g-g-ot scared and I was in the hall alone" she said

"boys stop being so mean to the little one." Lily said keeping her eyes on the window.

James was about to say something when the window shattered on top of Remus and Lily leaving the two unconscious. The first year jumped as black gusts of wind started to enter the train. James and Sirus got the first year down and covered Remus and Lily. All thru the train people were crying and screaming. 'The school year isn't even started yet and it was already starting to suck' James thought as he cover Lilys head with his body.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry potter or any of the people in the story line.

It would be great for a review or two?

Lily slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in the hospital wing. Looking around she saw Remus in the bed to her left sleeping with a bandage on his hand. She looked to her right and saw James was sitting in a chair and Sirus was in a chair next to him. Madame Pumfery saw that she was up and walked over to cheek on her.

"dear do you remember anything?" she asked

"umm not really I just remember the train and a window shattering." she said

"well dear you seem to be alright and it looks like your friend is waking up as well." she said walking over to Remus.

"Remy your ok." Lily said smiling

"oh ya just a few cuts by the look of it how about you?" he asked

Lily looked down and saw she had a bandage on her hand and her leg.

"just a few scrapes I guess." she said looking over at James and Sirus.

"I almost don't want them to wake up." Remus laughed

"ya I know they ask to many questions when they are awake." Lily sighed

They looked at there two friends and just laughed.

"hey Rem I got something to tell ya." Lily said quietly

"what is it Lils?" Remus asked.

"well two things really but the first one is that I know about you being well you.." Lily said.

"was wondering how long it was going to take you to figure it out, are you not afraid?" He asked looking down. Lily got out of her bed and walked over and sat at the end of his bed.

"Remy ive known for three years and I'm still here aren't I?" she asked

"right so what's the other thing?" he asked a bit brighter.

"im an animagus. And I wana help you." she said

Remus looked at her,

"what's your form?"

"im a white wolf."

"and you want to help me? Why"

"your one of my best friends and I know that the guys are as well ive been part of your pranks and such for three years I wana help you Remy. And before you say anything no I will not get hurt. There's a friend of mine who's a werewolf and ive been helping her for two years so I know what im doing" Lily said quietly.

"why arnt you helping her any more?" he asked

"she moved to the states so I kinda cant."

"oh ok then."

"so can I help?"

"I would be thankful Lily but how do we tell James he will never go for it"

"then we don't tell him at least not yet" Lily said with a smile

"lily your horrible" Remus said laughing.

I no its short but hey leave me some slack ill put in some James Lily next chap if u guys are cool


End file.
